Paddle and Ball
Paddle '''and Ball 'are two conjoined competitors that compete in ''Battle For Understanding How Satire Works. They compete together on Hmm Maple Syrup. Appearance Paddle is a wooden paddle with a head part that's mostly blue with a beige semicircle that extends to the bottom beige handle. In the middle of Paddle's face is a grey string that Ball dangles from. Ball, unsurprisingly, takes the form of a small, red rubber ball that's affixed to the grey string found on Paddle's face. Ball's size sometimes fluctuates. Paddle has arms and legs that come out of the handle part of his body, and Ball is limbless with a string acting as her tether to Paddle. Personality Despite being conjoined contestants and sometimes considered one entity, Paddle and Ball think and act pretty differently, and are, thus, widely different characters. Paddle is the more sensible and reasonable person of the two beings, and shows resistance to harming anyone if it doesn’t serve a real purpose to the game. Paddle is also considered somewhat of a nerd, and shows a sensitive and caring side for other contestants. This is strange considering this positive quality is not common in contestants. However, Paddle can also be seen as conceited and selfish towards others on occasion, and as a person who avoids taking responsibility for some of his actions. He can also be lazy and uninterested in certain situations. Ball is much different from her brother, and is an extremely disturbed individual. She is a psychopathic person who has a creepy voice and often talks about killing the hosts and other contestants in graphic detail, to the point of even suggesting hurting others for ways on how to beat contests. Ball even shows signs of psychosis and schizophrenia. Ball is also vindictive and likes flying into people in the attempt to hurt them, but in her small and innocent looking form, she cannot do much without her brother. She's depicted as mentally unstable and a problematic person who enjoys talking about the underworld and even demons. This makes her an insane lady, probably the most insane outside of VR Headset. Paddle dreams of being separated from Ball because she constantly annoys him with her murderous tendencies and overall bombastic personality. Ball seems somewhat unaware of Paddle's disappointment in her. However, Paddle does want the best for her and cares about her deep down, he just has a problem showing it. Overall, it seems like Paddle and Ball are two siblings who seem to fight with each other because of their widely different views of the world around them, and this causes problems during contests. Abilities * 'Ball Whack: '''Paddle can use Ball as a makeshift weapon and bounce her onto opponents to slightly hurt them. Paddle dubs this move "the ball whack" * '''Sportsmanship: '''Paddle is shown to be good at different sports, being based on sports equipment. Ball also has the know how on how various sports work, but her lack of limbs presents problems. * '''Fitting In Small Spaces: '''Ball can fit in small spaces given her tiny size. Coverage TBA. Trivia * Paddle and Ball originally came from a cancelled object show series of Daax's, called THOAB. ''Their characterization is largely the same from it, but made into something more deep and compelling. They are two of six characters with this quality. ** Baggy, Copyright, Coffee Cup and Origami are the other four. * Paddle and Ball have the exact same voice actor. * Paddle and Ball are officially stated to be twins. Paddle is older than Ball by 2 minutes and was constructed first. * Paddle and Ball are the only sports equipment objects that are seen competing in BFUHSW. * Ball is the smallest contestant, aside from Metal Piece and Pinball. * Ball is the second character alphabetically (first being Alarm Clock). * Ball's violent tendencies will be explained later. * Paddle and Ball probably have the most nicknames out of any characters competing in the series. * Ball is considered somewhat of a Satanist, due to her obsession with hell. This fact confirms that some objects have a grasp on religion. * Ball has a lower social standing than her brother Paddle, but Paddle isn't that well liked either, possibly because of his affiliation with Ball, but there is also his nerdish nature that rubs people the wrong way. * Ball has a tendency to hit on people in the series, namely VR Headset. This further showcases her insanity and instability. * Paddle is stated to be aromantic as a person, while Ball is pan.